Rachel, Will You Marry Me?
by Andress Jade
Summary: I just got done watching the episode "The One In Massapequa" and after watching it and hearing Ross say how he would have proposed to Rachel, it gave me a wonderful idea for a story. Please read and review!


**I just got done watching the episode "The One In Massapequa" and after watching it and hearing Ross say how he would have proposed to Rachel, it gave me a wonderful idea for a story. This is my first Ross and Rachel story so please be nice. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

 **Rachel, Will You Marry Me?**

Six months have passed since Rachel stepped off the plane and into Ross' arms. She hasn't regretted her decision because she's happier than she's ever been. These six months with Ross have been amazing. He's changed, grown and matured in the last 7 years, it's almost like he's a different person. He's a caring and devoted father to Emma and a sweet, loving, and romantic boyfriend. Their lovemaking is better than it has ever been. The fact that Ross and Rachel almost lost each other forever made them realize how much they really did love each other and knew they belonged together. You almost have to lose something in order to realize how much it really meant to you. Ross and Rachel wasted so much time dwelling on the past that they ignored what was right in front of them.

When Ross came to the airport that fateful night and poured his heart out to her, she felt things for him that she hadn't felt in a very long time. It made her realize that she loved him too, maybe deep down she never really stopped. She knew right then and there she couldn't go to Paris, she had to tell Ross that she loved him and wanted to be with him. They both got a second chance to make it right.

They were both done with being stupid and immature, there wasn't anything that could mess them up this time. What Rachel doesn't know is that Ross has a big surprise planned for Rachel that could change both of their lives forever.

Ross comes home from work and enters the apartment that he now shares with Rachel. He can't wait to see his two favorite girls; that's what got him through the day, knowing Rachel and Emma would be at home waiting for him. He sets his briefcase down in the chair and loosens his tie as he begins to search for Rachel and Emma.

"Rachel, I'm home! Are you here?!" he hollers.

"We're in Emma's room, honey!" Rachel hollers back.

Ross smiles as he heads to Emma's room and opens the door. As he opens the door he smiles as he spots his girlfriend and daughter. Rachel is sitting in the rocking chair with Emma on her lap as she reads her a book. Emma is fighting sleep as she rubs her eyes. Ross watches his daughter for a moment with admiration, realizing she is looking more and more like Rachel everyday. He still can't believe they made her, this amazing human being that fascinates them more and more each day. If only the circumstances could have been different at the time of Emma's birth. Ross and Rachel weren't in that good of a place with each other. Emma was the result of a drunken one night stand, she wasn't planned but when she came; they couldn't of been happier. She was perfect in every way; she had 10 fingers and 10 toes and the biggest most beautiful eyes, Rachel's eyes. Ross hates that they brought Emma into the world that way, but as he looks at her now he is glad she's here. Her existence has bonded him and Rachel like nothing else. He never imagined that he would be standing here looking at Rachel and their daughter. From the moment Ross first fell in love with her in high school, and then saw her again as an adult; he never stopped loving her. Even after they broke up, he never stopped loving her, there was just so much pain and heartache that neither one of them could seem to get past it.

Everything that has happened has brought them to today and he just feels so lucky and blessed to have Rachel back in his life and to have their little girl.

Emma begins to fuss and this gets Ross' attention as he comes back to reality. He steps further into the room as Rachel spots him and gives him a smile.

"Hey there, beautiful." he says to her.

"Hey you." she says back.

Emma suddenly spots her father as she laughs and reaches her arms up.

"Dada!" she squeals.

Ross leans over and picks up his daughter.

"Hi sweetheart." he says as he kisses her cheek.

Rachel just looks on before speaking.

"So how was your day?" she asks.

"Just the usual; you know, assembled some bones, taught a class, etc., etc., etc., " he says without much enthusiasm.

"Sounds like you are getting sick of your job at the museum." she says as she grabs Emma to put her to bed.

"It's not so much that." he says as he hands Emma to Rachel.

"It's just when I'm at work, I want to be here with you and Emma. I can't wait for work to end so I can come home to both of you. I would rather be here, than anywhere else."

Rachel smiles as she finishes putting Emma in her crib. She approaches Ross and wraps him in a hug.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I am so lucky to have you back in my life, I don't know what I would do without you."

Ross pulls out of the hug and looks Rachel in the eyes.

"You will never have to find out because I love you, Rachel and I always will."

Rachel gets tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ross."

They both lean in for a passionate kiss and when they finally pull apart they are both breathless. As Ross tries to catch his breath he looks at Rachel once more.

"I was wondering if my parents could watch Emma tonight? I have big plans for the two of us."

Rachel gets a mischievous look on her face.

"What did you have in mind for tonight?" she asks.

"It's a surprise but I guarantee you'll like it."

Rachel grins from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to see what it is." she says as she leaves to call Ross' parents.

Ross watches Rachel leave as he sticks his hands in his pants pockets. His right hand wraps around the velvet box holding the engagement ring he plans on giving to Rachel. It took him weeks to find just the right one. He knows this one will be perfect and she will love it. It's about time he made things right with the love of his life.

Ross leaves Emma's room and shuts the door behind him. Rachel approaches Ross and takes his hands in hers and gives him a flirty smile.

"Your parents agreed to take Emma for the night, we can drop her off on our way to wherever we are going."

"That's sounds good to me." he says as he gives Rachel a kiss.

Later that evening...

Ross and Rachel just got done dropping Emma off at his parents' and they are on their way to where Ross plans on proposing. Rachel is wearing a blouse that brings out her blue eyes and slacks that hug her curves in all the right places. Ross is wearing his favorite dress shirt and slacks which make him look even more handsome.

Rachel breaks the silence between them.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to keep me in suspense until the very last minute?"

"You will know where we are soon enough, honey. And trust me, you'll love it."

Rachel smiles.

"I can't wait!" she cries.

Before long they have reached their destination as Ross has Rachel close her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, Rachel. We're almost there." he says as he helps her out of the car.

He takes her hand and leads her inside the museum and then into the planetarium where everything is all set up for when he proposes.

He lets go of Rachel's hand.

"Stay right there, Rachel and keep your eyes closed."

"Ross, where are you going? What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just wait there, I'll be right back."

Ross turns on the screen as the room is bathed with twinkling stars as the words "Rachel, will you marry me?" appear. Ross turns on the music as the song blasts from the speakers. The entire room is covered in lilies, and there is champagne with two glasses. Ross is pleased with everything as he approaches Rachel once more and takes her hand and leads her further into the room. He lets go of hand as he pulls the ring out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

"Okay, Rachel open your eyes."

Rachel opens her eyes and looks around as she takes everything in. Tears form in her eyes as her hand goes to her mouth. She sees the words on the screen and then looks down at Ross. Ross takes her hand in his as he holds the ring up. The ring glistens in what little light there is in the room as Rachel gets a good look at it. She gasps as the tears fall down her cheeks, she's so overcome with emotion, she can't say anything so she just nods as Ross places the ring on her finger. He then stands up and grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Rachel kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck as they both sink into the kiss.

When they finally pull apart Rachel wipes her tears as she looks at Ross. She is finally able to get the words out.  
"Yes Ross, I will marry you!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." he says as they both laugh and hug each other.

As they celebrate by each having a glass of champagne. They sit across from each other and drink their champagne. Ross finally speaks.

"You remember when you were pregnant with Emma at my parents anniversary party and they told everyone we were married?"

Rachel nods.

"Yes, I remember."

"Remember the story I told of how I proposed to you?"

Once again Rachel nods.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, tonight I finally made that dream a reality. I proposed to you exactly the way I said I would. I figured it was about time that I made a commitment to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rachel grabs Ross' hand.

"Well it was beautiful and it was exactly the way you described. I can't wait to be your wife and for us to be a real family with Emma."

"I should of done this a long time ago, Rachel. You gave up going to Paris to be with me, that's when I knew that you loved me as much as I loved you. I promise you that nothing will tear us apart again and the dream that I have had since high school will finally come true."

"What's the dream you've had since high school?"

"For you to love me as much as I have loved you and for you to become my wife. I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you, Rachel and even after everything we've been through, I never stopped loving you. I want you to know that. I'm so sorry I hurt you the way I did and I promise I will never hurt you again. I want to have more babies with you and grow old with you."

"I feel the same way, Ross and I'm glad your dream is coming true." Rachel says with tears in her eyes.

She stands up and takes Ross's hands in hers.

"How about we celebrate our engagement by doing exactly what we did on our date that night?" she says as she looks at him seductively.

All Ross can do is nod as Rachel pulls him into a kiss as she begins to undress him. Never breaking the kiss, he begins to undress her as they sink to the floor as the song continues to play...

THE END


End file.
